


Fifteen Moves Ahead

by SoDoLaFaMiDoRe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Battle of Wits, Gen, Numbani (Overwatch)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoDoLaFaMiDoRe/pseuds/SoDoLaFaMiDoRe
Summary: With the leader of Talon attempting to sow chaos in Numbani, one girl and her omnic attempt to be heroes.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Fifteen Moves Ahead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lacertae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/gifts).



> Hello everyone! This fic is written for a very special someone! Happy birthday my dear and I wish you many more!!! <3 :) <3

After the attack on Numbani and the recovery of his Gauntlet, Akande was sure his dream would soon come to fruition. Talon’s plans were in motion, the OR15 omnics used by Numbani child’s play compared to the omnics he had seen in the crisis. The thought of children and Numbani reminded Akande of another. 

Akande prided himself on keeping tabs on potential opponents. Those who would either join Talon or stand against it, with the outcome pushing humanity further. Efi Oladele had been one of those he kept tabs on, her genius seeming to have no end as he compiled a growing folder of her accomplishments. He remembered seeing her at the airport, much smaller in person, face etched in fear as Numbani’s guardians fell.

She had been lost in the crowd, but his own code meant he wouldn’t have sought her out for a battle anyway. Conflict would make him stronger, but a child would have been no challenge. The omnics had proven not to be either, the civilians smart enough to flee after he had taken his gauntlet.

He had gotten what he wanted, and Numbani was going to come under the control of Doomfist and Talon. He let the city die down for a bit, noting the terrified looks passing through the crowds in the streets as the people of Numbani realized their pathetic omnics would not be able to protect them. 

It had taken careful strategizing, organizing his former underlings in order to pull off a heist that would put control of most of Numbani’s treasury reserves into Akande’s hands. On a pristine summer day, with the sun high in the sky, an explosion rocked downtown. As smoke and rubble filled the streets to horrified screaming, Akande’s mercenaries efficiently flooded the bank and overpowered those inside. They began setting up the safe-cracking equipment to get into the vault as others stood guard for the incoming police.

Akande surveyed his team and their hostages, daring any to stand against him as the smoke continued to pour out in the street. Most of the hostages were whispering in fear, but none dared to stand against him or speak louder. It was somewhat pathetic, to see a city that refused to grow. Until a shot rang out.

It was a warning shot, leaving a smoking scorch march about ten meters in front of where Akande stood. He looked in shock at who was daring to oppose him, and blinked at what he saw. It was an omnic with Efi Oladele, mirror images of each other as they jutted their chins in defiance and stared him down.

“My name is Orisa. I was built to protect Numbani, and I will keep these people safe.” The omnic declared, eye-shutters focusing a steely gaze on Akande. He couldn’t help the small laugh that came out.

“The OR-15s did not stand a chance against me the last time. You believe a coat of paint will make you strong enough to best me? Very well.” With his gauntlet back in place, he made quick work of the OR-15 calling herself Orisa. A leg was crumpled with one blow, a tusk ripped clean off the next. As Akande traded blows with her, he only half-listened to her creator’s cries as the young girl shouted encouragement to the omnic.

That is, until he prepared the killing blow. Orisa had proven a stronger opponent than the OR-15 she came from, but she was not strong enough. As she struggled to lift her sparking body, he reared his arm back for the punch that would offline her. He stopped, arm cocked back, as Efi dashed defiantly between himself and Orisa. Arms splayed wide, she glared with him with the rage of a woman three times her age.

Akande had a personal code he lived by. While he wanted humanity to improve itself through struggling, he personally did not want a challenge he could easily win. He was not known for harming the elderly or children, unless they had proven a threat. But seeing the look in this child’s eye, one that showed a spark so rare in the world, he knew she was going to cause him trouble. He smiled, recognizing a worthy opponent.

“I won’t let you hurt her!” She shouted, the slightest tremble in her form belaying her fear to his keen gaze.

“And how do you expect to protect her, Ms. Oladele? Surely you don’t believe you can physically best me.” Akande responded. In his research on her, he had been impressed with her intelligence, but her courage at this moment was astounding. Foolhardy, but astounding none the less.

“I may not be physically strong, but I can defeat you another way,” Efi responded, words measured and full of confidence she was forcing herself to feel. “A chess match, to decide this. If I win, you will leave. You will let the hostages free and you will not kill Orisa.”

“And if I win?” Akande responded, “What is in this for me, to beat a child at a game?” Efi faltered at that, just a moment, before composing herself.

“Then I will design something for you, whatever you wish.” She clenched her fists, ignoring Orisa’s plea behind her to “Don’t do this!” Akande raised his eyebrows at that, nodding in assent. He had seen her work, and to challenge her with building something for his organization was certainly agreeable.

“Very well.” Turning to his soldiers, he ordered them to make sure they would not be disturbed. Not that the forces to defend Numbani could do much to stop Talon. Finding a spot clear of rubble, he pulled a small holographic projector from a compartment in his gauntlet and set it on the floor. A few taps opened to a projection of a chess board. Efi sat across from him, wary as she glanced at the board.

“You may have the first move.” He offered, as she looked at the flickering pieces. She knew chess, it had been a common game with her parents on quiet nights. But this, with the fate of Orisa’s life in the balance, was different. Steeling her nerves, she moved her first pawn.

Akande responded in kind, and as the pieces moved on the board Efi attempted to think ahead as far as she could. She was nervous as she glanced at Doomfists's calculating gaze. Here was a man that had blood on his hands, and she was playing a game with him. The sound of Orisa’s joints creaking and sparking in her periphery reminded her what she was fighting for. 

As the game wore on, Efi felt a beat of sweat drip down her brow. Her hands shook as a winning strategy formed in her mind, yet so far-fetched she worried Doomfist could read her thoughts on her face and dismantle it. Setting her rook up, she steeled herself, her plan one that would need her to think fifteen moves ahead of him.

They countered and recountered, taking pieces off the board as those in the room looked on in fascination. Moving another piece, Efi stared in shock as she put Doomfist in mate. It is not a win, not yet, but he looked as surprised as her as he looked at the danger. His next move attempts to save his King, but isn’t quite able to. A few more pieces are shifted and traded, and she has eliminated his opposition.

Moving her final piece, she finally makes eye contact with her enemy, the man that wants to upend her city and plunge the world to chaos. “Checkmate.” Doomfist stares at her, then the board, taking in that his King is in an indefensible position. A beat passes, then two.

He smiles genially at that, turning off the hologram projector and putting it away. “Very well, Ms. Oladele. You may take your omnic and leave. The hostages will be free to go. But I don’t believe this will be the last we see of one another.” Efi stood, shakily, as it sunk in. She defeated Doomfist, the leader of Talon. Turning, she stumbled towards Orisa, encouraging the omnic up.

As they shuffled out of the bank, unable to save the day but not quite having lost, Akande felt his smile grow colder. “No, that is not the not the last we will see.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!! <3


End file.
